


don't listen in secret

by lunarumbra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Chatting & Messaging, Idol Miya Atsumu, K-pop References, M/M, Mutual Pining, Producer Sakusa Kiyoomi, Social Media, Twitter, a lot of character cameos that may or may not have an impact in the story, the rest of msby are also idols, we're doing all writing styles baby, with a mix of narration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarumbra/pseuds/lunarumbra
Summary: Inarizaki Entertainment finally,finallygreen lights Atsumu’s plea to record a solo album and Sakusa Kiyoomi is tasked to help him record his magnum opus.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

_[A photo of a music studio, LED lights drowning the room in neon pink and purple. There’s a computer in the frame but its screen is edited and blurred out. Just on the right corner is a figure of another man with his broad back facing the camera. He’s wearing a hoodie two sizes too big on him.]_

**ATSUMU IS BUSY** **✓** @VICESATSUMU

Working on a certain something with a certain someone.

> **ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU
> 
> @VICESATSUMU !!!!!! is this what i think it is
> 
> **HEY BOKUTO ✓** @VICESBOKUTO
> 
> @VICESATSUMU can i go there too?
> 
> **ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU
> 
> @VICESATSUMU @VICESBOKUTO me too me too
> 
> **vices brain rot** @vicesarchive
> 
> @VICESATSUMU oh my god what is this what is happening ARE YOU RECORDING SOMETHING?
> 
> **Onigiri Miya** **✓** @onigirimiyaofficial
> 
> @VICESATSUMU here we go again 
> 
> **Onigiri Miya ✓** @onigirimiyaofficial
> 
> oh lol wrong account
> 
> **atsumu fever** @somedaydream
> 
> @VICESATSUMU A DUET???? MANIFESTING.

**———**

The story starts like this: Inarizaki Entertainment opens auditions for an idol boy group project and Atsumu, fresh from high school graduation, takes a leap of faith and sends a clip of him singing to - get this - an original composition. Equal parts of luck and raw talent seals his fate when he manages to woo the committee; suddenly he's flung to the grueling life of an idol-in-training in the heart of Tokyo. There, he meets starry-eyed hopefuls like him. They train, some don't make it, and then they train a lot more. He couldn't count in his fingers the number of colleagues he had to watch pack up and go home with a heavy heart.

He becomes easy friends with Hinata, Bokuto, and Inunaki. They eat shitty cup ramen in their equally shitty dorm three meals a day, train and practice until they trip over their own feet from exhaustion, and bitch about the management only to do it all over again. They find comfort in each other when the burden of debuting successfully becomes too heavy to bear and so, they become each other’s families when they’re thousands of kilometers from their real ones.

They debut after five years and VICES becomes an earworm staple thanks to Bokuto and Hinata’s smooth vocals and Inunaki and Atsumu’s enticing rap skills. _It's a miracle_ , some would say. Atsumu would shoot back with a prideful grin, _It's all talent._ They top all music charts and win a crazy number of awards just from their debut album. ‘Monster Rookies’, they were called, and when Atsumu cries to his mom after their first live stage performance in front of the whole nation, well, no one bats an eye; they’re all crying too, after all.

Enter Sakusa Kiyoomi: vocalist, composer, and producer wrapped in one, neat package. Shinsuke Kita - Inarizaki's head for talent management - discovered him through YouTube and suddenly he’s being introduced to a number of contracts he can’t refuse. 

Amazing paycheck, creative freedom, a studio of his own - Sakusa signs his name with little to no hesitation. Unexpectedly, Inarizaki puts an incredible amount of faith in him and places him second-in-command for VICES’ third mini album.

It was _menacing_ to say the least.

Atsumu has never in his entire idol career met anyone so infuriatingly nitpicky as Sakusa. He even had Inunaki waving the white flag - and _that_ ’s a big deal because Inunaki never liked admitting defeat, whatever the task is. Atsumu remembers one particular episode where Sakusa trapped him in the recording booth because Atsumu couldn’t get the _‘Yeah-yeah-ah’_ part of their song right. It was just a few seconds of back-up lines to support Hinata’s high notes but still, Sakusa wouldn’t let him rest if he so much as breathed _‘Yeh-yeh-yeahh-h’_ instead of _‘Yeah-yeah-ah_ ’. 

At some point the word has lost its meaning. Atsumu ended up refusing to say the word ‘Yeah’ and its derivatives a whole week after that incident.

But that’s not to say it was an entirely horrifying experience. Atsumu found Sakusa’s skills exhilarating. It drives him to be better. He has that effect on people, even if Sakusa doesn’t know it himself.

It’s one thing to hit the notes and rap flow perfectly but it’s another case entirely to be the reason behind Sakusa’s proud smile. It’s a rare thing, after all. It’s even become a game of sorts for the members of VICES: A “Who can get the highest amount of compliments from Sakusa for this album?” type of thing that may or may not involve money or the occasional boba drink.

(Hinata is winning with a 4-point lead but Atsumu thinks the producer is just withholding his compliments just to spite him.)

Sakusa joining the company also meant that there’s another addition to Atsumu’s growing list of people to pester. Kita once asked him why he even bothers because it’s so difficult to get a reaction from Sakusa but Atsumu begs to disagree: Sakusa is a treasure trove of human emotions. While he favors showing disgust and sheer annoyance over any other emotion, Atsumu has come to decipher the mystery that is Sakusa’s face - from the very subtle smirks that mean _‘wow, I’m actually impressed’_ to the tiny eyebrow raises that clearly mean _‘That joke was so horribly funny. Please say more. You’re practically a stand-up comedian at this point’._

Sure, the producer looks like he’s made from a cold slab of jade but that doesn’t mean his emotional range is near non-existent. He even shoots Hinata the occasional emoticons when they text. But Atsumu _does_ hate the fact that he uses the dash symbol as an emoticon’s nose like the traditional grandfather that he is but it was endearing all the same.

Whatever makes him happy, Atsumu supposes.

Atsumu pushes his buttons, Sakusa pushes his. The absolute bastardization of Kiyoomi’s name happens in just under two months of working with VICES and Atsumu permanently curses him with _Omi_ and its equally disturbing variations are born from Bokuto’s insistence. It’s tiring to put up with their theatrics but Sakusa found himself growing comfortable with their presence either way. Hinata, despite his earlier fear of the producer (which he would later deny), has forged some kind of brotherly bond with him. They’ve become the ultimate boba shop connoisseurs of the company, with staff and other idols requesting their aid for the best drinks in the city. It’s a weird development but Sakusa is happy to know that someone has the same appreciation for the drink as he does. He also learned that Bokuto, as it turns out, is an amazing gym partner. His motivational speeches get annoying from time to time and his protein shakes make Sakusa’s stomach feel like some warzone but his enthusiasm for health is quite respectable.

Inunaki, the eldest of the members of VICES, offers easy companionship and many pieces of advice to Sakusa when he needs it the most. His impeccable taste in classical films also make him the ideal person to go to when Sakusa needs a good movie to binge on his off days.

And Atsumu? He took apart Sakusa’s iron walls with his bare hands and carved an Atsumu-shaped space in Sakusa’s soul. His penchant for trouble makes him the less-than-ideal person that Sakusa would befriend but unlike other people who flinch at his straightforwardness, Atsumu takes it all with a grin and shoots back with his own brand of menace that Sakusa appreciates.

Sort of. 

But he’s also kind (in his own Atsumu way) and funny (although it’s almost always at the expense of someone else) - so Sakusa thinks it kind of balances things out.

He’s off-putting at best, infuriating at worst - and yet, _and yet_. 

It’s also not difficult to admire Atsumu’s work ethics and dedication to his music. The thrum of his voice when he sings or the sinful growls that come from the depths of his throat when he raps are mesmerizing; Sakusa even sometimes finds himself hypnotized when he hears Atsumu.

And alright, Atsumu’s face _is_ handsome and years of his high school volleyball training paired with non-stop idol dance training _on top of_ gym sessions with Bokuto have given his body great proportions. He remembers that a few comebacks ago, the company stylists made a fascinating and equally terrifying realization that making Atsumu wear crop tops and brandishing his abdomen with insane amounts of body glitter does wonders to their video view counts and album sales - and Sakusa _understands_ (and kind of appreciates?) the fact that they milked the whole concept.

‘Atsumu crop top’ trended for four straight days on all social media platforms — deservingly so. The amount of fancams and fan edits that era birthed was absolutely phenomenal.

It felt like hell. In a good way, yes, but it was hell all the same. He couldn’t look at Atsumu for a week without thinking of his stupidly edited slow motion body roll stage videos and the company’s behind the scenes snippets where he was applying the body glitter on himself. Whoever the cameraman was at that time had the idea of inappropriately zooming in on Atsumu’s abdomen and wrist - it was horrifyingly sinful.

_Eugh_.

_Eugh!!_

Unexplained attraction aside, what matters the most is that they work well together. Sakusa brings life to Atsumu’s lyrics, tweaks his words when they don’t fit well together, and if fans say that their songs are _‘SakuAtsu’s products of conception’_ \- well, they’re technically not wrong.

**———**

“Was that necessary?” Sakusa says, pointedly rolling his eyes at his phone screen and ignoring the number of fans tagging him and begging for confirmation. His phone notifications have blown up as soon as Atsumu tagged him in the post - ‘social media darling’ is what he’s called and Atsumu really does live up to the name.

“Nope,” Atsumu replies and throws himself on the couch. “But I wanted to do it anyway.” There’s an excited grin on his face.

“I bet management hasn’t even given you permission to post it.” Sakusa scoffs and starts clicking on his computer. He really wonders how Kita is able to keep calm when handling the idol.

Atsumu throws his head back in laughter. 

“So,” Sakusa says again and turns to face Atsumu. “Are you just going to sit there or are we actually going to work on something?”

Atsumu huffs. “Ya didn’t seem so excited earlier when I was tellin’ ya about it!”

The _‘it’_ in question is Atsumu’s solo album that management has finally, _finally_ approved after months and months of incessant whining and sales graph analysis from Atsumu. Company meetings are never complete without Atsumu hijacking the platform and plugging his personal computer to the projector. This went on for a few weeks until Aran Ojiro - vice-president of the company - finally allotted a thirty-minute time period for Atsumu and his presentations.

He had been pretty adamant about it, as with many things, and natural course dictates that whatever Atsumu wants, Atsumu _gets_.

Sakusa should be irritated at this but he’s just honestly impressed and not to mention relieved. If there’s anyone he thinks is worth giving this chance to, it would definitely be Atsumu and his ridiculous talent for flowery lyrics and insane range.

He doesn’t say this, of course. For all Sakusa’s own aptitude at song-writing, he often finds himself almost always at loss when he needs to say something. He merely sent a thumbs up emoticon when Atsumu texted him about his passion project’s approval twenty minutes ago.

“Why should I be excited?” Sakusa rolls his eyes and swallows his initial thoughts. And because Atsumu wears his heart on his sleeve, he physically deflates and melts on the couch. “ _Sheesh,”_ he says in absolute dramatics. 

Sakusa laughs at that. He amends: “Well, I was expecting them to say yes eventually. I even put in a good word about you, once or twice. So you're welcome.”

“Fuck you,” Atsumu says and the tips of his ears are tuning in an absolute embarrassing shade of red. 

Or well - maybe it’s the LED lights above. No one knows.

“Pleasure working with you too, Miya.”

**———**

**VICES IDOL GROUP PROFILE**

**VICES** is a four-member boy group under Inarizaki Entertainment. This group consists of **Shion Inunaki** , **Koutarou Bokuto ,** **Hinata Shouyou ,** and **Miya Atsumu.**

**FANDOM COLOR:** Prussian Blue

**FANDOM NAME:** Victors

**ATSUMU** | Miya Atsumu | Main Rapper | @VICESATSUMU (Twitter), @miyatsumu (Instagram)

FACTS:

  * He has a twin brother (Miya Osamu) but he claims that he is the ‘older twin’
  * Bokuto and Hinata sometimes call him ‘Tsum-Tsum’
  * Fans always compare him to a fox because of his sly personality
  * He carries scented hand lotions everywhere he goes because he doesn’t like the feeling of dry skin
  * He wants to try acting
  * All of the VICES members voted Atsumu as their group’s visual



_[Cut for length]_

**———**

**looking for victor moots** @hinatamysunshine

hi i’m a baby victor and atsumu is climbing up my bias list real fast!! any help to get to know him better?

> **atsumu’s thighs** @atsumuarchive
> 
> @hinatamysunshine WELCOME TO ATSUMU HELL check this ultimate guide to stanning the one and only miya atsumu [link]

**———**

**miyatsumuisgod**

well everyone, guess what? yes you’re right! i’m back on my miya atsumu bullshit because i’ve received A TON of dms about him so *cracks knuckles* lets go baby. 

here is Atsumu’s legendary audition tape. he wrote the lyrics and did the arrangement himself. and yes folks, our main rapper was supposed to be one of the group’s vocalists but management made him train for rap instead. osamu uploaded this vid when he congratulated his twin for their group’s debut!!!

while our boy is the main rapper, his vocals also SLAPS SO HARD. his falsettos are out of this world. a lot of people actually don’t know this but he sang the ost for hit drama ‘In Time’. yes, you’re thinking of the right song. YEP. idk how he did it too but our man’s real talented. legendary and genius producer sakusa kiyoomi himself couldn’t stop complimenting atsumu’s vocals here, here, and here. this man can’t and won’t stop talking about atumu’s voice and yknow what? i get it. i’d marry atsumu’s voice too if i could legally do it

you can find more of his original compositions and song covers on his soundclound. unfortunately atsumu has long abandoned his account *cries*

if you’re not convinced about his skills yet, may i just remind you that atsumu is the third youngest idol to have the most number of copyrighted songs under his name. (sakusa ranks first, semi eita ranks second) updated 2020 list here

when atsumu starred in Secret Voice (ep 73 here) nekoma ent’s coach (who was a guest judge at that time) said he wished atsumu auditioned for and joined their company instead because they ‘needed his talent’ oh my god i’m so proud of him i think i’m going to cry. 

hmm... regarding his personality... a lot of people are intimidated by atsumu, and i get it. he kinda looks like the type of person who will punch you without a warning but deep inside he’s just such a kindhearted person. and he's pretty relatable, even for an idol! look at how easily he gets embarrassed during their fan meeting ugh he’s so endearing. thiscompilation of atsumu being all smiley is heaven sent

but for real. my fave thing about atsumu is how protective he is when it comes to his group members and friends. here is atsumu telling (scolding?) people to stop laughing when hinata keeps mispronouncing english words during one of their showcases. click this for pre-debut vids of atsumu babying inunaki lmao. and oh my god THIS COMPILATION just screams soft sakusa x atsumu hours!! especially when he stepped in to protect sakusa from the crowd when they got mobbed at the airport??? please. i will cry. he's amazing.

so in conclusion: atsumu best boy.

last but not the least, don’t forget to watch his interview with Stardazed here. all atsumu stans will direct you to this vid, i swear. he talked about how much music means to him and how much he pours his heart out when writing his lyrics. you can really see how passionate he is about his work. 

_#miya atsumu supremacy #VICES #miya atsumu #inarizaki entertainment #not to be dramatic but i will literally take a bullet for this man_

_4, 476 notes_

**———**

Sakusa watches Asumu tap his fingers against the desk as he follows the rough melody Sakusa has made so far. Atsumu’s fingers are calloused, he knows, because sometimes Atsumu would forget about the concept of personal boundaries and leave ghostly touches on Sakusa’s skin. A friendly grip on his shoulder, plucking out stray hair from Sakusa’s cheek, a warm palm on his thigh when he gets nervous while waiting for results in award shows — _tap tap tap._

He also knows how Atumu gets quiet when he’s deeply concentrating. A little pout, with his eyebrows knit, and he would sometimes start singing random lyrics that would fit the rhythm before his own brain could keep up. 

It’s happening now. 

Atumu’s lips start to move on their own accord - Sakusa looks away lest he gets overwhelmed and develops the primal need to punch his own face - and he sings to himself. Or rather, he says a few random words, hums, and then rinse and repeat. 

Soon, the first track gains its backbone.

“Huh.” Atsumu grins. The stream of raw music has finished but he’s still tapping on the table. “Yer a genius alright, Omi-omi. That was good. It’s literally how I pictured it in my head. How’d ya do it?”

Sakusa brushes the compliment and saves the file before closing the software. Once, twice, _thrice_ \- just to make sure. 

They’ve come up with eight different versions for Atsumu’s first track since they started five hours ago, and dinner is already upon them. He’s glad they were able to at least produce a clean draft before the day ends.

“Didn’t really think this would be the genre you’d choose for your first solo album.” Sakusa says instead.

_Omi-kun I want to do an ode to romance_ , Atsumu declared earlier with full confidence. Six tracks of Atumu _singing_ love songs. Sakusa’s heart nearly pounced from the confines of his ribcage.

“What?” Atsumu says and cracks his spine as he stretches. “I can be romantic if I want to be.”

“Your idea of a perfect date is going grocery shopping. There is no romantic bone in your system.”

“Omi!” He says in mock offense. “I for one think you’d enjoy a good grocery shopping trip. I’ll even take ya to those product exhibits. Ya know those _really_ absorbent sponges they do demos of? Bet you’ll even enjoy my commentaries. As a special treat, I’d even let ya push the cart.”

Sakusa turns. 

Alright, he’d give that point to Atsumu. 

“I was expecting a mixtape.” He says instead and pretends he’s not imagining the domesticity that comes with pushing a grocery cart with Atsumu. “A diss track, maybe.”

“‘Course ya were. But where’s the fun in that? Thought I’d put these sappy lyrics to good use. I have a lot of those stored in here, ya know.” He dramatically taps at his chest, right at the area where his heart is.

Sakusa snorts before putting on a mask. He pinches on the metal rod over his nose, securing his face. “Whatever you say, Miya.”

Atsumu opens the door for them and allows Sakusa to step outside first. “Let’s go, ‘m starving!”

The door closes with a soft click and Atsumu guides Sakusa down the hallway, calloused fingers a feathery touch on his elbow.

**———**

_[Photoset: The first photo is of Sakusa Kiyoomi intently inspecting a restaurant menu. Second photo is of Sakusa deep in thought as he chooses from a variety of flavored milk selection.]_

**ATSUMU IS BUSY** **✓** @VICESATSUMU

thanks for willingly spending more than eight hours with me @sakusa.kiyoomi !!

> **sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi
> 
> @VICESATSUMU A work hazard, really. I should get a raise at this rate.
> 
> **emily (ia)** @skyhigh
> 
> @VICESATSUMU ?! I WAS EATING THERE WHY DIDNT I SEE YOU
> 
> **OSAMU** @miyaosamu
> 
> @VICESATSUMU is this why you weren’t replying to my texts
> 
> **ATSUMU IS BUSY** **✓** @VICESATSUMU
> 
> @miyaosamu we’re literally on the phone right now
> 
> **Inunaki (Wan-san)** **✓ @** VICESINUNAKI
> 
> @VICESATSUMU and why wasn’t i invited? i was literally just in the other room -`д´-
> 
> **ninja shouyou **✓**** @VICESHINATA
> 
> **@** VICESINUNAKI i'm on the seventh flooooor let's eat 
> 
> **up we go** @birdwings
> 
> @VICESATSUMU sakuatsu nation rising from the ashes congratulations
> 
> **bokuto’s wife (not joking)** @bokutosbiceps
> 
> @VICESATSUMU HELLO MY BBS


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who are unfamiliar with the term, 'SOTY' stands for 'song of the year'!

_[Attached screenshots: (1) Screenshot of ‘atsumu single’ trending at #2 on Twitter Worldwide; (2) A series of tweets showing Hinata Shouyou’s pre-debut pictures from when he lived in Brazil and; (3) A Kodzuken ‘expose’ thread explaining that the famous streamer has a secret account dedicated for trading and selling VICES photocards]_

**day (commissions open!)** @valentinebaby

i don’t know what i was expecting when i logged in on twitter today but it’s definitely none of these

> **anastasia** @bigbrainana
> 
> hinata’s brazil pics go viral every month to keep everyone humble

**ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU

the question isn’t if atsumu-san is single. the question is did atsumu-san even start dating at all?

> **ATSUMU IS BUSY** **✓** @VICESATSUMU
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU blocked
> 
> **probably not the miya ur looking for** @miyaosamu
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU we both know the answer to these questions tho

**HEY BOKUTO ✓** @VICESBOKUTO

should NOT have stayed up all night binge watching @officiallevhaiba‘s latest drama ಥ_ಥ now my face looks all puffy.

> **Inunaki (Wan-san)** **✓ @** VICESINUNAKI
> 
> @VICESBOKUTO I TOLD YOU. sheet mask?
> 
> **Lev ✓** @officiallevhaiba
> 
> @VICESBOKUTO Did you enjoy it Bokuto-san? :D What episode did you reach!!

**miwa** @viceslovebot

not @ ‘atsumu single’ trending bc people want to know about whatever he’s working on but hinata & osamu are rly out here clowning atsumu’s love life. someone help him

> **aot spoilers** @numberoneace
> 
> @viceslovebot hinata woke up and chose violence today

**sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi

sakusa single

> **ATSUMU IS BUSY** **✓** @VICESATSUMU
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi sakusa single (2)
> 
> **Inunaki (Wan-san)** **✓ @** VICESINUNAKI
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi sakusa single (3)
> 
> **emily (ia)** @skyhigh
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi WHT A
> 
> **ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi sakusa single (4)
> 
> **m.k ✓** @motoyakomori
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> **HEY BOKUTO ✓** @VICESBOKUTO
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi sakusa single (5)
> 
> **vices brain rot** @vicesarchive
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi FAWBKFBKAKLAWLE?
> 
> **sarah** @lightmeup
> 
> @sakusa.kiyoomi OK? hand in marriage then?

**———**

**[M/V] SAKUSA KIYOOMI - Clear Intentions**

Inarizaki Entertainment ✓

938k views · 4 minutes ago · 856k likes · 12k dislikes

**———**

**TWITTER WORLDWIDE TRENDS**

_#1_ sakusa single

 _#2_ mass testing now

 _#3_ CLEAR INTENTIONS

 _#4_ kuroo

 _#5_ spill the tea

 _#6_ Emperors_Debt_S02E24

 _#7_ atsumu single

 _#8_ oikawa’s ear

 _#9_ history maker

 _#10_ kageyama best boy

**———**

**sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi

surprise. my newest single ‘CLEAR INTENTIONS’ is out now on spotify [link], youtube [link], melon [link], and iTunes [link]. thank you and enjoy.

**m.k | CLEAR INTENTIONS ✓** @motoyakomori

STREAM OR ELSE...

**HEY BOKUTO ✓** @VICESBOKUTO

omi-kun @sakusa-kiyoomi deserves so much praise! Clear Intentions better be charting at #1 or else i’m going to start suing people. STREAAAAM

> **orange** @justhereforyou
> 
> @VICESBOKUTO inarizaki family are so supportive of each other how much do i have to pay for this kind of friendship
> 
> **sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi
> 
> @VICESBOKUTO thank you :-)

**baby blue eyes** @staybymyside

a hug disguised as sakusa kiyoomi’s newest single

**ATSUMU IS LISTENING TO CLEAR INTENTIONS** **✓** @VICESATSUMU

clear intentions SOTY

> **SAKUSA BRAIN ROT** @sakusapls
> 
> @VICESATSUMU PREACH KING

**Inunaki (Wan-san)** **✓ @** VICESINUNAKI

 _[A 0:05 second clip of Miya Atsumu listening to Clear Intentions, with eyes blown wide and a big grin on his face.]_ we’re so proud of you @sakusa.kiyoomi ! @VICESATSUMU even more so LOL

> **sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi
> 
> @VICESINUNAKI @VICESATSUMU thank you :-)
> 
> **klean** @haringibon
> 
> @VICESINUNAKI @sakusa.kiyoomi @VICESATSUMU oh my god is atsumu crying

**ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU

congratulations omi-san @sakusa.kiyoomi !!! clear intentions sound so good please give it a lot of love!

> **sakusa ✓** @sakusa.kiyoomi
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU thank you :-) 

**skyward** @sakusasupport

sakusa’s voice….THE PRE-CHORUS? ‘in the end, i know i only want you | this is the truth i live by’ ? who hurt him pls

**musically** @burnttoast

CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE MV? CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT THE MV? THE BLACK AND WHITE FILTER?? THE VAGUE SILHOUETTE OF A LOVE INTEREST? IS IT THE LIGHTING OR IT KINDA LOOKS A LIL BIT LIKE SOMEONE IYKWIM?

**ninja shouyou ✓** @VICESSHOUYOU

wait so IS sakusa single? 

> **probably not the miya ur looking for** @miyaosamu
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU shouyou-kun blink if you’re being held at gunpoint to tweet this
> 
> **HEY BOKUTO ✓** @VICESBOKUTO
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU wait so IS sakusa single? (2) 
> 
> **m.k | CLEAR INTENTIONS ✓** @motoyakomori
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU wait so IS sakusa single? (3) 
> 
> **miwa** @viceslovebot
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU HELLO @INARIZAKIENT PLS COLLECT YOUR BOYS
> 
> **m.k | CLEAR INTENTIONS ✓** @motoyakomori
> 
> @VICESSHOUYOU well? @sakusa.kiyoomi don’t keep us waiting

**———**

Company traditions dictate that whenever an artist or an idol group signed under Inarizaki Entertainment would release their new music, the co-artists, managers, and staff members who can spare a few minutes of their time are invited to the common area at the eighth floor for a mass viewing party. The massive television occupying the center of the room would have a countdown to the last second and when the timer is up, the audience is treated to a grand display of the artists’ labor of love in beautifully vivid colors (8K resolution!) and immaculate sound quality. Aran would always make it a point to set-up a table with snacks and drinks, everyone’s diets be damned, while Kita would take it up a notch and decorate the whole floor with respect to the artists’ on-going theme, color coordination and all that.

So this is how Sakusa finds himself that morning: he’s watching himself on the large television screen and his vocals are filling the space. Normally, he would be embarrased to be at the receiving end of attention from his peers but he lets himself enjoy this moment. He worked hard for this, after all.

From his vantage point, he could see both Iizuna and Kita sitting with freshly recruited trainees, who were most likely pulled from their training schedule to learn from and mingle with their seniors. Hinata and Inunaki are taking photos for their social media accounts, while Bokuto is happily munching on the chips on the side. Other people from different departments also came to congratulate him, each of them offering kind words and uplifting praises. 

Sakusa’s heart swells. Music had always been his escape. Growing up, he had never been the type to go out of his way to socialize with kids his age. He preferred to stay holed up in the music room tinkering with the instruments until he could make a melody on his own. It's not to say he was lonely - he made a few friends and got closer with cousin at some point because of their mutual love for the arts anyway. Still, he melts at the thought that _his_ music is other people's reprieve the same way he turned to musicians for solace.

'Clear Intentions' was supposed to be just that; an anthem for people who cannot find strength to chase a love far bigger than what they deserve.

Sakusa closes his eyes. 

The song finishes and when he opens his eyes again, he sees Atsumu’s gaze transfixed on the screen. There’s a tender smile on his face and his lips are slightly parted - he was undoubtedly singing along under his breath, as he often does. Sakusa allows himself to feel warmth from Atsumu’s amazement and pride; _You inspired me to make this_ , Sakusa wants to tell him but the moment is lost as Atsumu’s attention gets stolen away by someone else. They laugh at whatever she’s saying, and he leans closer to her space. 

Sakusa looks away.

Kita approaches him just then. Voice ever gentle as a breeze, he says: "Kiyoomi-kun. Yer climbing all the music charts as of the hour. I'm not surprised but still, I believe congratulations are in order." 

He bumps his can of coffee with Kita's in acceptance of the compliment.

"The trainees are wondering if you could spare some time for a little chat. But I won't force ya if ya don't want to. Atsumu already has their attention either way."

His eyes travel back to Atsumu's. Indeed he's already surrounded by wide-eyed starstruck juniors, who are obviously fluffing up his feathers with compliments. His cheeks are turning to that discrete shade of red when he's embarrassed but he laughs at their eagerness good-naturedly. The group settles in one corner of the room and they surround Atsumu like little chickens; and he towers over them with an air of confidence as he answers their questions and shares pieces of advice for their training classes. Sakusa lets him have his moment. "I'll drop by when during their vocals class," he promises. "He looks like he's enjoying it."

" _You're ever golden in my eyes_ _."_ Kita quotes with a knowing smile. "That's my favorite lyric from your song."

**———**

A congratulatory basket greets Sakusa when he finally returns to his studio after the launch. There’s a couple of food coupons sticking out, a card (it’s a Happy Birthday greeting card but the words were scribbled out and it now reads Happy Release ~~Birth~~ Day), packets of his favorite tea brand, and two boxes of surgical masks. The basket sits innocently atop his table and he combs through the gifts with an appreciative smile on his face. For all the chaos and trouble his label mates bring to his life, these random acts of kindness almost always catches him off-guard.

The door to his studio opens with a telltale beep and he turns to face the only other person who knows the number code to his sanctuary. “Komori.” He lifts the butchered birthday card, “Did Kita-san set you up to this?”

“No,” his cousin says and takes a seat in front of Sausa’s computer. “I’m not actually allowed to tell you. I was sworn into secrecy.”

“You mean bribed.” Sakusa scoffs.

Komori at least has the decency to look sheepish. “You caught me. Two free dinners, actually. I know you said not to come here without your permission unless it’s a life or death situation but it was such a nice gesture. I couldn’t say no!”

“I appreciate it,” Sakusa says sincerely. “Please let them know I said thank you.”

Komori flashes him a grin and then they rummage through the basket together, his cousin sneaking a few snacks for himself. When they’ve unpacked the whole thing, the only item left inside is a buy-one-take-two package deal of a yellow sponge and an abhorrent towel in the shade of neon green. 

_Super absorbent!_ says its label. _Can clean any kind of spills!_

Komori snorts. “They sure do know you well,” he says offhandedly and munches on the pickled plum candies he managed to smuggle.

Sakusa takes the cleaning items and smiles. “He just wasted two dinners on you.” Sakusa says to himself.

“What was that?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing.”

**———**

**The Buzz | Entertainment**

**Sakusa Kiyoomi and the many reasons why he deserves the ‘Genius Producer’ title**

_Written by K.B._

_293 Comments · 129 upvotes · 23 downvotes_

A sold out stadium for a soloist is not a small feat to achieve but Sakusa Kiyoomi does just that for the last leg of his tour. He commands the stage with his voice but he’s something else entirely when he breaks out in a solo dance for his track ‘ _Blinding_ ’ - also the namesake of his tour. Sakusa is a force to be reckoned with and here are just a few more reasons why he deserves all the attention he’s getting:

  * **He is the master of all his albums — which is to say he writes, composes, and arranges almost all of his tracks. While Inarizaki Entertainment has in-house professionals that are responsible for most of their artists’ final works, Kiyoomi is very hands-on when it comes to his music.**



> **KIYOOMI:** It’s very difficult [for me] to express [my] words, but it’s different when it comes to song-writing. I like being involved in all the process so I can make sure that I can get my message sincerely. _[Attached is a photo of Sakusa Kiyoomi sitting in front of his computer, eyes focused. Photo credit: Miya Atsumu.]_

  * **He finds inspiration in everything — Like. Everything. No, we’re not kidding.**



> **KIYOOMI** : I do get really random song ideas no matter where I am. I went to play volleyball with Hinata and the rest of VICES when I wrote their song ‘Fly High’ right on the spot. _[Attached is a short video of Sakusa Kiyoomi sitting on a park bench, furiously scribbling. Off-camera, Miya Atsumu can be heard laughing and saying: “Omi-omi take a break will ya!”. In-text caption reads: ‘All work and no play makes Omi a boring boy’. Video credit: Shion Inunaki]_

  * **He knows how to take criticism — Like we said: Inarizaki Ent. still has their own in-house professionals who straight-up tells the soloist when his work ‘sucks’. Ouch.**



> **KIYOOMI** : I don’t take it personally. It’s part of the job, after all. If anything, I’m thankful that they’re very honest. It helps me grow as an artist. _[Attached: A photo of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Motoya Komori, one of Inarizaki Ent.’s record producers. They seem to be engaged in a serious conversation inside a recording studio and there are a number of papers between them. In-text caption reads: ‘Is this what their family reunions typically look like?’ Photo credit: Miya Atsumu]_

  * **He knows when to _give_ criticism — Sakusa Kiyoomi has been working closely with VICES ever since he joined Inarizaki Entertainment and he makes sure the idols are always in their best condition.**



> **KIYOOMI** : We’re all friends but we also take our work very seriously, especially when we have a project together. I don’t hold my words back when I give comments because I trust they’ll also do the same when it comes to my performance. _[Attached: a gif set of Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu, Shion Inunaki, and Bokuto Koutarou. “HE’S SCARY’” they all say unison. Video credit: Inarizaki Entertainment’s Official Youtube Channel]_

  * **He’s not afraid to experiment — People are always surprised when they find out that the person behind Paradise’s bubblegum pop hit ‘Wonderland’ is the same person responsible for the Stoneboy’s tearjerker ‘Done for Me’.**



> **KIYOOMI** : I don’t want to be confined to just one genre. And well, it’s fun. _[Attached: A short video of Sakusa Kiyoomi listening intently to VICES’ title track ‘Lean on Me’. After Bokuto's somber vocals fade out, Sakusa offhandedly comments: “We should really make a jazz version of this song.” In-text caption reads: ‘he’s insane’. Video credit: Hinata Shouyou]_

_More celebrity articles:_

**_VICES and why their management had to give them separate dorm rooms_ **

**_Korai Hoshiumi Breaks the Internet. Again._ **

**_Top Ten Reasons why Nekoma Ent. is the Leading Company in the Idol Industry_ **

**_Fan Poll: Top Female Idol Visuals of 2020_ **

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 21/01/11 - i accidentally deleted the notes and had to re-write it.
> 
> if you reached this part: thank you for giving this fic a chance! let me know what you think on the comments. ♡
> 
> just a few disclaimers:   
> (1) while this story is set in japan and the characters are technically j-idols, the narrative will be revolving more on the kpop industry, as i am more familiar with it;  
> (2) all twitter urls found in this chapter and in the preceding ones are all made up. if i accidentally used yours, please message me so i can take it down!;  
> (3) conversely, if you want to be an 'active stan' in this fic verse, let me know what url you'll take up and maybe i can work you in the story~;  
> (4) i am in no way mocking anyone's experience and speech patterns on stan twt;  
> (5) fic title is a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACOU14kmhAY&ab_channel=SEVENTEEN-Topic) by kpop boygroup seventeen of the same name
> 
> again: thank you for reading. you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/for950808)! i have a tweet dedicated to promote this fic and you can interact with it [here](https://twitter.com/for950808/status/1345986472965332992?s=20). thank you ♡


End file.
